Happieness is all wise possible, a fictional story of latias
by seatonman
Summary: Dear readers, this is my first fanfiction, but I promise it will be an exciting one. I dedicate this fiction to sending a true message that this world needs. you will be heart struck. you might even cry. this will be an emotional story. I will tell you a fictional story of Latias that you will take into your hearts for the rest of your lives.
1. Chapter 1

A little background before the story: if you have not seen Pokémon heroes I strongly suggest you watch it first before reading this. This story takes place 13 years after the events of Pokémon heroes. The begging takes place within the city of Alto mare. the city is surrounded by water and there are multiple water systems to get around the city. The city is like the real world city of Venice Italy. This city is in the Johto Region in the Pokémon world. In the city of Alto Mare there is a small family Bianca, Bianca's grandfather Lorenzo and Latias. In Alto Mare there is a secret wall that is a secret portal to the entrance of Alto Mare secret garden, in which the garden itself spans 100's of miles long. In the garden there is a fountain with an item called a soul dew in it. The soul dew contains a soul of a latios.

Alto Mare was founded over 100's of years ago. There has all wise been two guardians of the city Latios and Latias about 80 years ago the original latios died saving the city. it is unknown what happened to the original Latias. the Latios's soul was condensed into an item called the soul dew. it was later destroyed and his soul went on into the afterlife. Then the original Latios's son became a soul dew. He is the current on right now. The original Latios's daughter Latias remains alive. And she continues to live right now. now here is the story of Latias.

Chapter 1: Depression

Imagine a day where everything that possibly go wrong, go wrong. Imagine a day where everyone looks like there going against you. Imagine a day where that the most horrible thing that could happen, happen. Imagine a day where you lost the most precious, the most wonderful, the most caring person in your entire life, who all wise been with you. Who all wise loved you. Who all wise looked after you. who all wise cared for you. who grew up with you. who you played with. Who you lived with. who was your brother. well this is how Latias feels every single day for the last 11 years.

Latias was being her normal self staring into Alto Mare's secret garden watching Pokémon going by. Being like one of those old women who lost their husband and can't move on. Every little detail of the garden Latias can see. The polywags swimming through the crystal clear water. The pidgey's flying through the lush trees. the rattata's crawling through the thick grass. then Latias thought "this garden is beautiful". then Latias had tears in her eyes and thought "I wish latios could see this". then Latias thought even more about latios. And then like all wise Latias goes into a very emotional breakdown.

"Why did it have to be latios" Latias thought while crying. "Why why whyyyyyyyy"?

some of the Pokémon could sense Latias's distress. A couple of polywags came by and said "poly poly polywag" (come on Latias cheer up and come play with us) the polywags's said sorouly. but it was no use Latias kept on crying and crying. the polywags kept on trying to cheer up Latias, but after about a half an hour they gave up and said "poly poly wag poly wag" (I'm sorry Latias, its not your fault something horrible like this happened to you). then the polywags let Latias be.

The thing that the polywags said triggered Latias's memory.

13 years earlier: Latias and Latios flew up toward the sky. Then Latios said "auo auo auo auo" (come on Latias we must save the city, fly to the giant wave). Latias and Latios both nodded and took off.

there was a huge massive wave heading straight towards Alto Mare set off by the destruction of the soul dew. Latios and Latias were heading straight for the wave. when Latios and laities were a few hundred meters away from the wave latios said telepathically to Latias "were close let's combine our powers together and head straight into the wave.

yes" said Latias telepathically.

both Latios and Latias transformed into energy balls, then they both combined together and transformed huge energy ball. they wasn't straight into the wave. A huge light flashed like the sun. the wave instantly went down. The water returned to normal and drifted back towards Alto Mare. the area where Latios and Latias were in was now a huge massive ball of energy.

"Auo auo auo" (brother where are you?) said Latias. "Auo auo auo auo" (I'm right here Latias). Latias instantly saw her brother. He was there but he was clear. Latias could see right through her brother.

"auo auo auo auo auo (brother what happened to you).

auo auo auoa auo auo auo (sister I'm sorry, I could not make it, please sister stay strong and have an amazing life)

auo auo auo (brother no please don't go)

auo auo auo auo (sister I'm sorry please forgive me for leaving you, you don't deserve this)

auo auo auo auo (brother I will never forget you)

auo auo auo auo auo auo auo auo (neither will I sister, I promise you one day I will see you again, good bye sister staaaaaaaay stronggg)

auo auo auo auo auoa auo (good bye brother, thank you for everything you've ever done for me) with that latios faded and died.

"auoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"! (nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Latias awoken from the memory. She was back in the secret gardens of Alto Mare. Latias looked around breathing heavily. Bianca and Lorenzo were standing right next to Latias.

"Latias" Bianca said gently. "It's not your fault this happened" Lorenzo added "it's ok Latias we are right here with you"

Latias suddenly began to cry again and thought why Latios why? it's ok Latias it's ok" said Bianca.

"hey Latias" Bianca said. "we brought a couple visitors with us today and we got to talk to them, so we will be right back. if you need anything just call, ok. ok grandpa let's go. right" said Lorenzo.

Bianca and Lorenzo were walking to the house that was built in Alto Mare's secret garden built by Lorenzo. And Bianca sighed and said "Latias keeps on getting worse and worse, how long until she can't take it anymore and" Lorenzo interrupted " that's why we got our special visitors, we want to help Latias out.

are you sure we can trust them.

well both of them are professionals and work really well with Pokémon. according to them at least.

but?

but nothing" Lorenzo interrupted again. I know Latias is a special case but these guys have been working with Pokémon their entire lives. I'm sure they can at least help Latias.

Bianca sighed again and said "fine well trust them for now".

Bianca and Lorenzo then walked the rest of the way back to the house. when they got there they looked around for the guest and found him in the kitchen.

Lorenzo went up to the male guest. the male guest had a medium build with lush brown hair and ocean blue shook his hand and said "greetings umm"

I am Pokémon master Jason Hachiegonoh but you can just call me Jason"

"oh hey Jason" Lorenzo said awkwardly. "your a Pokémon master"?

"yup world renowned, full fledged, certified Pokémon master".

"so you mastered Pokémon"?

"oh no no no no no. you can never truly master Pokémon. it's just a title given to people who are a champion of a Pokémon league and are an expert with Pokémon. I myself will never fully understand let alone master Pokémon.

"oh ok well ummm" Lorenzo was being awkward again. "sorry I was late Latias was screaming again".

"again"? said Jason "like she screamed multiple times before?"

"sadly yes"

Jason sighed. and he thought to himself this will take a while.

"hey Jason"? said Bianca

"yeah"?

"where is your Pokémon? I just noticed they were not near you".

"oh they are right outside here let me call them" said Jason. Jason put his index finger and his middle finger in his mouth and whistled.

suddenly the front door of the house opened. And a gangar , stealix, raichu, charzard, honchkro and a celebi came through the door.

"whoa" said Bianca and Lorenzo "those are amazing Pokémon" said Bianca. "and a celebi".

"yup I found celebi in the index forest. I was just walking through the index forest coming here and celebi came to me. I tried to tell it to return to it's home but it got attracted to me so I took it with me."

"whoa" said Bianca. "that's amazing. but wait I'm just wondering why are these Pokémon not in there poke balls".

"oh no, I do not believe in poke balls. I believe Pokémon should be free to roam about. no concealed to a poke ball for hours on end.

Bianca then asked " how do you keep your Pokémon safe if they are not in a poke ball, and who taught you this.

"well for your first question you just learn to protect your Pokémon if they can't protect them selves, and for your second question there is this wonderful trainer who believes in Pokémon freedom and liberation who taught me this. I learned so much about Pokémon feelings from him and now I can even talk to Pokémon and truly understand them. oh he just amazing in fact he is the other visitor to help Latias'.

just then Jason got interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"oh" said Jason. "he is here right now"

everyone looked into the entrance of the kitchen and standing there was none other than trainer N.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: suicide

"wow! just In time, I was about to talk you" said Jason. " Bianca and Lorenzo I would like to introduce you to trainer N"

"nice to meet you" said Bianca and Lorenzo at the same time. then they shook his hand.

"yes I am very glad to meet you too" said N. I will absolutely all-wise come for a Pokémon in need. I am so glad you called me here, I would love to help this poor Pokémon in need. I also apologies for being late I was a little busy talking to and playing with your beautiful Pokémon in this garden".

"wait?" Bianca interrupted. "you can talk to Pokémon?"

"yes I can, it seems I have had that ability since I was very young" and throughout the years I only seem to enhance my ability's for communicating to Pokémon.

"whoa! is this for real, or are you lying?" asked Bianca

"oh I am for real, as a matter of fact hey gengar can you come over here?"

"gengar" (yes) said gengar.

gengar walked over to N. "now gengar I need you to say something totally random. it does not matter what it is I just wan't you to say it. it can be anything".

gengar thought to himself anything? gengar giggled and said "gen gen gen gen gengar" (trainer N is a douche bag).

"realy gengar" said N. gengar started to laugh. all the other Pokémon in the room started to laugh too.

"what did he say?" asked Bianca.

"trainer N is a douche bag"

everyone in the room immediately started laughing. even N himself started laughing. everyone had tears of joy in their eyes. but it was a totally opposite scene on another part of the garden.

"auiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" (whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy) said Latias. "aui?" (why). "why does Latios have to die. why?" Latias was in such a depressed mood. she felt like her soul was getting ripped out of her body and thrown in to hell. she felt like army soldier who just came back from war and killed a 100 people. she felt like the *(grim reaper) who just reaped a 100 souls. Latias felt terrible as you could imagine.

Latias was now in front of the fountain that contained the soul dew. Latias thought about her happiest days with Latios. the days where they would just fly around and pray. the time when she and latios saved the oblivia region. the days where things got romantic (and trust must me this is totally not awkward at all. no really it isn't.)

Latias continued to cry and cry and grieve. the emotional pain so intense so horrible anyone would choose death over this. and death was on Latias's mind. the screaming cry's of pain got so intense at one point that Pokémon miles away could hear Latias. all the nearby Pokémon came out near the fountain. then the Pokémon did something really amazing. they all put out their paws and touched Latias and cried with her.

finally after for crying for so long Latias could not take it anymore. she looked towards the house and thought about the knives In the kitchen.

"so Latias is the Pokémon" said N.

"yup" said Lorenzo. "she has been crying for years and years and years, and we have tried everything to help her but it all-wise fails, she just can not move because of her brother, and it doesn't help when she is an orphan".

lord N and Jason were crying at this point. "wow I feel so bad for Latias I want see right now and just help her".

"agreed, she really needs our help" said Jason. just as Jason says that everyone in the room heard the front door of the house slam shut.

Latias was flying through the air heading straight towards the house. she made her decision. Latias flew the rest of the way towards the house. when she got there Latias landed on the ground. she then ran to the door opened it and inside and slammed it shut. she then heard voices coming from the kitchen she then ran to the kitchen and entered. everyone stared at Latias.

"oh hey Latias" said Bianca. "we were just about to get" but before Bianca can finish her sentence Latias ran straight to where the knives were in the kitchen. Latias then grabbed the sharpest she could find. she placed it right above her chest. everyone in the room froze.

"aui aui aui" (I'm sorry guys I just cant take it anymore).

"wait what do you mean you can't take it anymore?" asked N

"aui" (sorry) said Latias. Latias then brought the knife up and then brought it down. but before it could pierce Latias's heart N ran up to Latias and said "nooooooooo!" and slapped the knife out of Latias's paw. the knife then went up and sliced right through Latias's chest and left shoulder. Latias instantly fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After affects

Latias's P.O.V (if don't know P.O.V stands for point of view)

The void closed in. I was drifting into complete bliss, absolutely nothingness. sinking into the endless black pool of no return. wait aren't you spouse to go up. but my I knew it. people and Pokémon who commit suicide don't go to heaven. they go down into the darkness. I can't blame myself. I knew I should of tried to work things out. I knew that I should of listened to the people who tried to save me.

The darkness then fully surrounded me. I accepted it, I don't deserve a second chance. I chose death and this is my consequence. but then before the darkness fully took me I saw a light. a small bit of light like an orb in the middle of the pitch darkness. maybe I was not destined for hell. maybe god wanted to give me one more chance at salvation. the orb came too me and said "Latias bad people did bad things to you. you deserve a chance take it. And I did, I mean when your at the edge of death you will do anything to bring yourself back even if you wanted death in the first place. this is the reason why people who committed suicide before screamed.

I touched the light knowing it would give me another chance at life, at salvation. All the sudden I was lifted up from the darkness. I could see my body, I entered it.

Bianca's P.O.V

Everyone and I was In complete shock as Latias fainted. N checked Latias's pulse. "her heart stopped, her blood's not moving." said N even though the wound was still leaking blood heavily. N suddenly moved Latias on to her back. he then performed CPR on Latias's chest hoping to get her heart working again.

For a whole minute nothing happened but then Latias started to cough and immediately awoke form her death. everyone and I gasped. I ran up to Latias and hugged her and started to cry. "Latias you were dead for a whole minute and we were getting so worried. I am so glad you that you are now alive".

"aui!" (ouch)

Bianca realized that she touched Latias's wound. "oh Latias I'm so sorry I forgot about your wound. we need to patch you up quickly"

Jason then said "yes I agree we should take Latias to the pokemon center".

"there is a problem with that said Lorenzo".

"what?" said N.

"Latias is spouse to remain a secret in the first place and taking her out into Alto Mare would ruin the point of it"

Jason then responded "Latias is hurt and bleeding pretty fast. sometimes you just need to take risks"

Lorenzo sighed and said "ok let's take her".

"charzard!" said Lorenzo. "pick Latias up and carry her to the Pokémon center. as for the rest of you Pokémon you stay here and guard the garden and make sure no one get's in while we are gone. I fear with Latias gone people who want to steal the soul dew might try. so guard the garden".

All the Pokémon said yes in their language. "as for the rest of us here lets go with the Pokémon and Latias.

"right" said everyone.

charzard then picked up Latias off the floor. "auiiiiiiiii" (owwwwww) "aui aui" (it hurts).

"I'm sorry Latias" said N. I know it hurts we will get you there soon hold on".

and with that are hero's were off with charzard the taking the lead.

charzard, N, Bianca, Lorenzo and Jason and Latias being held by charzard walked through the secret portal back into Alto Mare. the portal was pitch black and completely dark. It also takes a couple minutes to get through the portal. No one knows the mystery behind the portal, only that it's there and pitch black. they all shivered as they walked through.

when they got to the other side everyone climbed on to charzards back.

"charzard" (it's a little heavy)

"Im sorry" said N. "but Latias's life is on the line we need to be fast".

"charzard charzard" "(I'll toughen it out then)"

Latias's P.O.V

we Landed near the Pokémon center. everyone got off charzards back. I still remained in charzard arms. I felt a lot of pain going through my chest and shoulder. I knew if I did not get fixed soon the darkness would find me again and swallow me up.

charzard was holding me, we were heading inside the Pokémon center.

I heard mumbling, I could not hear what anyone was saying. I was losing my hearing. my eyes closed. it opened and closed. first I saw nurse joy running towards me. next I saw myself being carried through some hallway. I did not even know where I was at that point. everything was blanking out. I did not even know who I was anymore. I saw people laying me down on a bed, the world still fading. then my eyes closed permanently.

I still could feel a little bit though. I felt something poke my body. I felt something rushing in. and then the blackness returned.


	4. Chapter 4 peace reaper

Chapter 4: the Peace Reaper

Latias's P.O.V

I was drifting in the void again. the memories all fading. the blackness consuming me in my own my depression. no sign of the light, no sign of the endless happiness that I wanted. But this darkness it's strange. It fell's almost welcoming like I want to be here. why do I fell like I want to be here? I thought.

My question would be soon answered. All the sudden the darkness around me started stripping away in some type back whirlwind. the whirlwind sucking all the darkness away. the whirlwind kept on pining until every last bit of darkness is gone. it then disappeared. I was left alone.

I took a look around to my surroundings. I was on some type of beach on a tropical island. "what?" I said. "how did I get from Alto Mare to A tropical Island"

"Because of everything you went through" said somebody behind Latias.

Latias turned around and saw it. what she saw was nice looking young adult light skin, with lush black hair, brown eyes and straight short hair.

"who are you" asked Latias.

"I will answer that question in time but I want to know who are you?"

"I'm Latias?".

"are you sure your Latias?"

"how could I be any body else, I'm just Latias"

"Just Latias, hmmm Interesting. are you sure you are Latias?"

"of course" was all Latias could say. then she thought about it. wait what am I, am I really Latias?"

"I'm waiting for you answer are you Latias or are you something else?"

Latias then thought really hard. she then said "What am I?"

"you don't know what your identity is? here take my hand I will show you what your identity is here on the island of lost names". the stranger then held out his hand

I was very Confused but I did not know what else to do so I took the strangers hand.

"let's go" the Stranger said.

All the sudden the island changed. we floated up above the island with me still holding his hand with my paw. the Island was small but had a small inner jungle. but the paradise changed it expand farther than I can see. it turned into a massive island with a massive jungle expanding miles wide. then the island transformed. it changed to what looked like a massive garden. it had lush trees, berry bushes, plenty of Pokémon and a house and a fountain?

"what is this place I asked"

"It's the place that you used too call home".

"I called this place home?"

"yes you did In fact it used to be the home of your brother too".

"My brother what bro"

I was interrupted by the stranger saying "look" the stranger pointed down. Latias looked on the garden stood another Pokémon this one looked just like me except it was blue and it was a little bit bigger.

"who is this?" I asked

"you don't know him? this will be harder then I thought if you don't even know your own brother". the stranger then sighed and said "this is your brother his name is Latios, you mourned for him every day and yet when I ask about him you don't remember".

"there is no way I would ever forget my own brother. he could not possibly be my brother if I don't know him".

"or maybe Latias, you just don't want to remember the pain. look down Latias and ask yourself are you sure you don't truly remember Latios.

"of course" was all I could say before I heard a load screech.

I looked down and the blue thing had some type of net on it, and the blue Pokémon was screeching in pain. their were 2 people surrounding the Pokémon and a esbion and arocross.

"what's happening?" I asked.

As soon as I answered that question the blue Pokémon screeched something at something else. I don't know what. but then I saw it. the blue pokemon was screeching at a Pokémon that looked like an identical copy of me. the blue Pokémon screeched at the red Pokémon several times. the red Pokémon answered by flying away. i'm assuming that the blue pokemon told the red pokemon to go away probably trying to save it from those people who are trying to catch those Pokémon.

I kept on looking at the red Pokémon because she reminded me of someone. who though? I kept looking.

the red Pokémon once more "aui aui aui" (I promise I will come back for you Latios).

the blue Pokémon answered by saying "aui aui aui aui" (don't worry about me save yourself).

as the Pokémon talked I couldn't help myself but shed a small tear. "wait where is this coming from" I said looking up at the stranger

"might this be similar too you" said the stranger.

Latias looked back down once more. when I saw the red Pokémon I did not see the red Pokémon. I saw my self.

"this is me". I said with all the memories rushing back in. I remember all this, the day where everything changed.

"this is the day where my whole life changed. I remember, we were asleep and all the sudden we sensed a unknown presence within the area, so we went to investigate. well that was the biggest mistake of my life. I should of took the soul gem and run with Latios. maybe things might of been different. maybe Latios might be alive. maybe we would still be together. I remember it all I remember it now, I know who I am. my name is Latias and I am the lost Latias.

all the sudden the landscape changed. everything returned back to normal. I was back on the ground on the island, the stranger staring at me.

"what have you learned today Latias?"

"I've learned that that I'm truly lost. I learned that my identity is the lost Latias".

"anything else?"

"no".

"hmm I see, that is a very sad. you do not have a very good identity" said the stranger. "I guess we will have to change that Identity".

"what?" I said. " how can you change me to a different me, that does not make sense".

"it may not make sense now but I promise it will make sense later. I can not do everything I want to do with you right now but I will tell you this. Latias do you know what your brother said when he died?"

"no".

"remember he said he wanted you to be strong and have a good life, and the identity you are showing me now does not support this wish your brother had".

"he would have never wanted you to mourn over his death. he would have never wanted you to waste 13 years of your life rotting away. he would have never wanted you to spend every second crying and crying and crying. he would have never wanted you to drive that knife right up your chest! and try to kill yourself".

at this point I was already in tears. he was right I was horrible. I did not fulfill my brothers death wish.

"auiiiii" (whyyyyyyy) I said while crying.

"it's okay Latias" said the stranger. "I'm going to help you change your identity. it's my job. I am the peace reaper, my job is to go around and make sure every blameless soul rests in peace and makes it to the other side. it's also my job to help the dead person's friends and family to find peace and know that they will see them one day".

" Wait" I said. "your the peace reaper. I thought there was only a grim reaper".

"the grim reaper is my brother. he takes souls to the afterlife with force and cruelty. souls that go through him will often times never find peace. but most of the souls that go through him are wicked and will go to hell".

"whoa" I said. "that's a very disturbing thought".

"It is, I try to tell my brother to treat the souls with kindness and compassion but he will not listen".

"wow". I said, we remained silent for a couple of seconds. "hey got a question?"

"yeah?" said the peace reaper.

"why are you in the form of a human?"

"well I'm half a reaper".

"half a reaper?"

"yes, my mother was a human and my father was a reaper".

"wow it seems you have quite a story, can you tell me your story?".

"uhhh sure we got time, at least a little. this will take a few minutes so get comfy".

"well I'm on a tropical paradise so I don't think that will be a problem".

we both laughed.

the peace reaper said "well I'm glad you still have a sense of humor, maybe this might not be so hard. well lets begin shall we".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: peace reapers story part 1

Peace reapers P.O.V

Well as you can imagine I had a pretty awkward childhood being half human and half reaper. This All started 100's of years ago.

The year was 1421. my mother and father met in Castelia city during the height of the Castilian empire (aka modern day unova). Castelia city is how you would imagine a typical city during the middle ages. there were walls surrounding the city, solders going about there day, merchants doing there trade, beggars begging. my dad was going to the Castilian palace the bring an old prince to the afterlife. he turned invisible using his reaper powers and snuck in the Castilian palace. when he was in the palace walls in the courtyard my dad saw my mother.

my mother beautiful princess, she was to take the Castilian throne as soon as my grandfather died.

when my dad saw her he was like "whoa". he was absolutely astonished by her beauty. he decided to take the risk and turned visible when he saw my mother.

Katrina's P.O.V

I saw a man appear right before my eyes. he came out of nowhere, I was doing my thing one second and the next there I saw the man. but there was something about this man that looked wonderful. of course I ordered my guards to capture the appearing intruder. My two guards held the intruder by his arms behind his back. "Intruder!" I ask "where are you from and how did you get here?"

"Umm long story uh I just appeared I was at one place one second, this place another".

"I think you are lying".

"I'm not lying, in fact I'm am I the most honest person you will ever meet in your life".

"Really" I answered, "guards take this man to the dungeon and torture him until he tells us the truth".

"whoa whoa whoa fine" the intruder said. I will tell you everything I just umm need alone time with the princess to tell the truth.

"you whore" said one of the guards "you will probely rape her while we are gone".

"I am an honorable person, I would never commit such an act" said the intruder.

"let him and me have some alone time" I said interrupting the conversation.

"but lady?" said the guards.

"but nothing" I said "that's an order".

"yes princess" said the guards. then they bowed and walked away.

"Now tell me who are you".

"umm like I said it's a long story like I said earlier".

"well we got time, and I expect it to be a long story seems how you appear out of nowhere".

"Now tell me" I asked "are you a Yokai?" (demon).

"Umm I am a what you would call a mystical being but not exactly a Yokai".

"what are you then?" I asked

"Ok I'll tell, besides it's the only way I can get out of here without doing a massacre".

"Your a delightful person" I said sarcastically.

"ehh I get that a lot" said the intruder.

"so can you begin intruder"

you can call me hitchicartoguro bansuko the Reaper, or just hichi for short".

"ok hitchie can you begin".

"sure, I am Reaper of souls. my job is to bring people into the afterlife."

"wait if you are not human why do you look like a human".

"I will get there you just have be patient. like I said again I bring people into the afterlife. usually I bring people willingly but sometimes I have too use force. ok your question I look human because of my spiritual powers. being a reaper gives you lot's of spiritual power, and one of my spiritual powers in transforming into a human form. does that answer you question".

"yes it does, you know I've met lot's of mythical creatures before and you are the most appealing one I've ever met".

"why thank you I am known to be one of the most kind and mannered mythical beings".

"yes that is very good to know. also one more thing what was you business here? I don't know anyone in this palace that is close to dying".

"you sure about that because I think it's Mr. emperor's time is up".

"emperor garachi VI is spouse is spouse to die today?"

"yes he is".

"but he's my father!" I said rebelliously with tears starting to come into my eyes.

"I'm sorry" said hitchie "it would go agiants gods order if I let him live any longer, I promise though I will make it quick and painless".

"No please just 10 more years". I am now fully crying

"I'm sorry I must take your father".

"NO!" I said forcefully putting my arms up. "I wont let you do it" I then shouted "GUARDS!"

"10 guards immediately came out into the courtyard".

"mam is this person bothering" asked the guards.

"YES! ABSOLUTLY, STOP STANDING THERE SEIZE THE INTRUDER".

All the guards immediately towards Hitchie. I then saw hitchie turn invisible then he was gone.

"Where did he go?" said one of the guards.

"I've talked to him" I said "he is going to kill the emperor".

Before I could say anything else all the guards started running towards the emperors room.

Hitchie's P.O.V

I disappeared instantly, causing the guards confusion. I immediately ran towards the emperors room invisible.

It took a while but eventually I found the room the emperor were the emperor was hiding. I opened the door, I was faced with an old man wrinkles on his face the sign of sickness all over him. He was lying in bed. perfect I thought to myself.

"Is someone there?" the old man said.

"yes emperor there Is" I said appearing in front of the old man.

"who are you and did you just appear out of nowhere?"

"I am the speaker of the dead and the dead says it's time for you to join them".

"ahh it figures" said the old man. "I lived for a very long life and sickness is getting to me I think it is time for me too move on I just wish I had maybe a couple more months to work a couple more months to work some issues out before I check out".

"ah well death doesn't wait, sorry" I said.

"who can blame you" said the emperor "death has to come sometime and I guess for me It's now".

"I'll make this painless" I said.

I walked over to where the old man was laying. I placed my right hand on his shoulder. "I saw your daughter earlier and she made me break the news to her so I want to make this easier for her. Do you have any final message for your daughter?"

"I have on one, now listen to me clearly and deliver the message exactly how I say it".

"Ok" I said.

"Daughter I'm sorry for my passing that I have to leave you so soon. Daughter please promise me that you will be strong and have a wonderful life. I could not bear having you being in distress. Find someone you will love and bear children with and continue the garachi name. you will become empress garachi the VII and you will rule over the kingdom. I give you all authority to the entire empire. Please rule the empire responsibly and make sure the VIII emperor is responsible before you pass your power to him or her, and if there is a new dynasty make sure that family is responsible. Daughter again I'm am sorry for leaving you, please forgive me and one more thing this is the most important out of all of them, I even mentioned it earlier now here it is stay strong. that's it good bye daughter, see you in the afterlife.

"that's It" the emperor said "I'm ready".

"Ok" I said.

I placed my right hand on the emperors shoulder and closed my eyes. I used my spiritual powers and dug into his soul through my shoulders, kind of how electricity runs through your body when someone touches you and has electricity. As I went through his soul I found all the happiness and sadness in there I took it with me. I found all the memories that he loved and I took it with me. Then I fianly reach the heart of his soul I bring it with me. I then exited the emperors body.

I found my self still with my hand on the emperors shoulder except this time the emperor was dead his eyes lifelessly staring into the ceiling. I brought my hands apon his eyes and closed them. I then took my hand and placed it out in open air. useign my spiritual powers I opened a portal into the afterlife. I called the emperors spirit "Emperor your afterlife is waiting". immediately the emperors soul appeared. I pointed my finger at the portal and then emperor soul walked through.

I closed the portal behind him as soon as he walked through. sometimes I need to walk people into the afterlife but some people like the emperor knows where to go.

After I closed the portal I left the emperors room and left the corpse on the bed. As I waked into the hallway I was greeted by the palace guards. "Um hello" I said suspiciously "I think it's time for me to leave so I will just".

"You will stay right there" said one of the guards. A couple of guards in the group stood out of the way and allowed a man to walk forward. The man I saw was heavily decorated had badges all over his uniform, had some type of star on his captains coat. "I am the Captain of the royal Castilian palace guards. Who in what's name are you doing here?"

"None of your business" I said rudely.

"It is my business, it's my business to know everything that goes on in this castle and you I don't even who you are".

"well you are not finding out today".

"Do you know who you are talking too?" said the captain.

"Um the royal garbage boy".

The captains eyes grew wide, he raised his fist and decked me in the face. I was at first stunned

"How dare you insult me, I am the captain of the Castilian royal guards, I could have you executed Immediately".

"Big mistake" I said. I held hand out in the middle of air I concentrated on my hand. Immediately a scythe appeared. "Your going to regret this" I said. I then took my scythe and swung it head. It made direct contact with his head and it went right through. brains and chunks of skull flew all over the place. the captains lifeless body stood motionless.

As I swung the blade out of the captains skull all the other guards were shocked. But one of them drew their gun out. "every one on me" the guard said.

They all grabbed their guns and pointed it straight at me.

"Go ahead and try" I said "but I warn you, you might not live much longer if you pull that trigger".

"He's just trying to scare us" said one of the guards "we totally have him cornered and under our control there is nothing to worry about".

"ok It's you lives" I said.

One of the guards said "Ready, aim, FIRE!" they all fired at the same time and all the bullets hit me.

"your going to regret that" I said. I took my scythe flung it into the air and kicked it towards the flew towards them and they all screamed as it stuck them. The scene in front of me turned very red as the scythe went through them. blood splattering everywhere. the scythe having supernatural powers had a will of it's own. it kept going back and forth cutting the guards into I don't know how many pieces. when the scythe was done with it's work it came back to me. I grabbed the handle and made it disappear.

"Any more guards anyone, anyone. hmm well I guess I'm done here".

I walked through the halls of the palace meeting no one. perhaps there was an evacuation all for me. "How wonderful" I said "they are all evacuating because of me".

When I reached the courtyard of the palace I was greeted by 100's of solders aiming their guns at me and in the middle of them was the princess Katrina. "why you look lovely Katrina".

"Shut up intruder, you have no right to talk at this point. I know what you did, you went into my fathers bedroom and killed him. your a murderer."

"hey I'm just doing my job" I said.

"I said shut up, if you speak one more word or move inch you will be blasted by 100's of bullets. Not even death could survive that".

"You know I would love to leave here and prevent a massacre but if you don't let me go I will have no choice, I have a job to do".

"Fire" said Katrina.

I immediately teleported using my supernatural powers right to Katrina and grabbed her neck with my elbow. "I'm holding to the princess hostage if anyone shoots the princess dies" I said.

"Your a horrible person" said the princess. 'I'm not person technically' I thought. " You would kill the emperor's only heir just so you can escape your wrongdoings, you are despicable person".

"ouch" In said that hit me on the spot maybe I should just let you go right now and call it even, but princess that will not happen I will have to take you with me in order to leave here without massacring the entire Castilian military".

"So let's go" I said. I thought of a place in the woods a few miles away of castelia city Then we teleported.


End file.
